


Let's Kill the Devil by Dean Winchester

by Obsidian_Wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Canonical Character Death, Destiel - Freeform, Hellhounds, M/M, Team Free Will, just kiss cas already, lucifer is a cutie, non oblivious cas, season 5 episode 10: abandon all hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian_Wings/pseuds/Obsidian_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 5 episode 10<br/>Team free will have the colt and are ready to kill the devil however as the mission unfolds and friends are lost both Dean and Castiel realise they need each other more than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the simply amazing supernatural fandom so all kudos and comments are welcomed,  
> I do not own any of the beautiful characters as much as I wish I did

Lucifer, it was a name that was haunting us all, Sam most of all. The name of my once beloved elder brother, I miss my brothers and sisters, my family, my home. 

But its ok, I have dean and Sam, we are all in the home of bobby singer with beer bottles and the colt gun sitting on the dining room table. Ellen and Jo Harvelle are here as well trying to convince me to join a drinking game, dean seems to like alcohol so I sit down, I see dean’s slight smile from the kitchen and it makes me feel like I made the right decision.

The brothers are sitting at the table bear bottle in hand, when Sam speaks up “It's gotta be a trap, right?”  
Dean just looks at him with his trademark smirk “Sam Winchester, having trust issues with a demon. Well, better late than never.”  
Sam just sighs “Thank you again for your continued support.”  
“You're welcome.” Dean replies before they clink the bottle together and drink.

“Everybody get in here! It's time for the line-up. Usual suspects in the corner.” Bobby shouts from the next room, Sam is the first to walk in followed by Ellen

“Oh come on, Bobby. Nobody wants their picture taken.” She says  
“Shut up. You're drinking my beer.” Bobby mutters while he’s fiddling with a camera on a tripod before rolling his wheelchair back as dean and I enter the room with Jo.  
“Anyway,” bobby continues “I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by.”

Everyone is in the room now, getting in position for the picture, smiling despite the circumstances.  
“Ha! Always good to have an optimist around.” Ellen points out.  
“Bobby's right.” I say, “Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth.”  
The smiles disappear. The camera flashes.

The next day we arrive at the town, I’m sitting in the back of Ellen’s car, she has a short conversation with the Winchester brothers but then Dean drives off. Ellen parks and Jo stands by my door

“Ever heard of a door handle?” she asks  
“Of course I have.” I reply looking around, Reapers, the town is crawling with them, Ellen seems to notice and asks “What is it, Cas?”  
“This town's not empty.” I say, the Reapers attention seems to be fixed on something in the distance.  
“Reapers.”

“Reapers?” Ellen asks “As in more than one?”  
“They only gather like this at times of great catastrophe. Chicago Fire, San Francisco Quake, Pompeii. Excuse me, I need to find out why they're here.” I say, I look at the nearest reaper but they ignore me but out of the corner of my eye I spot a reaper inside one of the abandoned buildings who silently turns away from the window, it’s the first to show any sign of life so I follow it inside.

I walk down the corridor and enter one of the rooms when there is a voice, one I both feared and hoped to hear again.  
“Hello, brother.”  
And then my vision is consumed by white light.  
***  
The room is dark, lit mostly by firelight. I’m standing in the centre of a ring of fire and I cannot ignore the other person in the room.  
“Lucifer.”  
“So I take it you're here with the Winchesters.”  
“I came alone.”  
“Loyalty. Such a nice quality to see in this day and age. Castiel, right? Castiel. I'm told you came here in an automobile.”  
“Yes.”  
“What was that like?”  
“Um. Slow. Confining.”  
“What a peculiar thing you are.”  
After he says this is when I get my first good view of Lucifer, he does not look healthy. His face shows what looks like burns.

“What's wrong with your vessel?”  
“Yes. Um. Nick is wearing a bit thin, I'm afraid. He can't contain me forever, so-”  
“You-”

I step forward intending to get in Lucifer's face, but I stop short, the fire separates us.  
“You are not taking Sam Winchester. I won't let you.” It’s a warning. I became friends with Sam for dean and I will not give up on him now.  
“Castiel. I don't understand why you're fighting me, of all the angels” my brother asks with false innocence.  
“You really have to ask?”

“I rebelled, I was cast out. You rebelled, you were cast out. Almost all of heaven wants to see me dead, and if they succeed, guess what? You're their new public enemy number one. We're on the same side, like it or not, so why not just serve your own best interests? Which in this case just happen to be mine?”

“I'll die first.” I say with certainty, but for a brief moment I wonder, what would become of Sam and dean were I dead.  
“I suppose you will.” Lucifer says in a tone I don’t wish to think too much about.  
I’m not certain of how much time passes because the room is still dark and I’m is still in the ring of fire and Lucifer is still watching me when the demon Meg enters the dull room,” I got the Winchesters pinned down. For now, at least. What should I do with them?” she asks my brother.

“Leave them alone.” He says with a dismissive wave of his hand,  
“I-I'm sorry, but are you sure? Shouldn't we-”  
“Trust me, child.” Lucifer shushes her by putting his hands gently on her face, “Everything happens for a reason.”  
Lucifer strokes Meg's face, she looks at him with such adoration that I nearly feel sorry for her, my brother does not care for her, of that I am sure. As I look around I see a pipe bolted to one of the crumbling plastered walls.

“Well, Castiel,” Lucifer says turning to me, his gaze is far too intense for me to be comfortable, “you have some time. Time to change your mind?” the look on my brothers face would be tempting if I did not imagine how hurt dean would be and suddenly that is all I can think about, that I need to make dean smile, dean, where is dean? Will he and Sam be ok, what of Ellen and Jo, what exactly did Meg do? My head start to swim with panicked thoughts, I need to get out of here, I need to find dean, and I need to make him smile again.


	2. What happened next

A bolt on the rusted pipe in the wall is slowly spinning. I am still in the ring of fire, Meg watching.  
“You seem pleased.” I need to distract her and this is all I can think of.

“We're gonna win. Can you feel it?” she puts her hands on the wall and looks heavenward, “You cloud-hopping pansies lost the whole damn universe. Lucifer's gonna take over heaven. We're going to heaven, Clarence.”  
“Strange, because I heard a different theory from a demon named Crowley.”

 

Her smile drops, “You don't know Crowley.”  
“He believes Lucifer is just using demons to achieve an end, and that, once he does, he'll destroy you all.” Now it is my turn to smirk.  
“You're wrong. Lucifer is the father of our race. Our creator. Your god may be a deadbeat. Mine—mine walks the earth.”

I’m just about done with the silly little conversation when I get the bolt loose and pull the pipe free of the dust covered wall. It slams Meg through the fire into my arms, I quickly press my palm to Meg’s forehead. Nothing happens. Meg laughs.

“You can't gank demons, can you? You're cut off from the home office and you ain't got the juice. So what can you do, you impotent sap?”  
“I can do this.”  
I lean closer as if to kiss her as I have seen humans do many a time except at the last second I throw her down across the fire. She screams. I walk out across her back.  
***  
Lucifer is staring at the mass grave, the innocent people of this town. Sam looks horrified as he stares at Lucifer. Dean is on the ground glancing between them. The ground rumbles. I appear next to the brothers and holds a finger to my lips.  
When Lucifer turns around all three of us are gone. He walks forward.  
“Oh, hello, Death.”  
***  
The empty glasses from our drinking competition are still on the table. The TV is on, showing a tornado; the caption reads "STATE OF EMERGENCY, Paulding County"  
“Just received an update that the governor has declared a state of emergency for Paulding County, including the towns of Marion, Fetterville, and Carthage. The storm system has reportedly touched off a number of tornadoes in the area.” The TV says in the background.

Sam, Bobby, Dean and I are gathered around the fireplace. Bobby holds a copy of the photograph taken earlier, before the chaos, before Ellen and Jo…died. It was taken when dean was still smiling.

“Death tolls have yet to be estimated, but state officials expect the loss of life and property to be staggering.” The TV provides a monochrome backdrop as bobby leans forward and drops the picture into the flames.

He, Sam, Dean and I watch it begin to burn. I put my hand on dean’s shoulder and grip tight, he looks over at me, he’s smiling but it is weak, it does not reach his eyes. But it will one day, I swear it.


	3. Midnight

Midnight. I was sat outside Bobby's house basking in the silver light of the moon when dean sat next to me, beer in hand and offered one to me, I took the bottle gladly. Dean looked tired, "shouldn't you be sleeping dean?" I asked.

I got a sigh and a shake of the head from dean as a reply "can't " he said and offered no explanation, I didn't need one. What had happened had taken its toll on everyone.

We stay in comfortable silence for while until dean decided to brake it "how are you Cas?"  
It was small talk and I knew there was more the hunter wished to ask him, "fine dean, and you?"

"I thought we'd lost you to lucifer"  
I was a little taken aback by the statement but when i looked into deans eyes i found i could have drowned in those emerald pools.

I realised dean was waiting for a reply, "for a while so did I....he wants me to join his side"  
"Cas?,What did you say?" Deans face was close to my own and I could feel the hunters breath, i found i didn't mind.

"I said no dean, I will never leave your side"  
"Good because I'm not sure what I'd do without you man"  
"You would manage, you always do dean" i said more to myself then to my hunter.

Dean put his hand on the back of my neck and forced me to meet his eyes, "never, ever think that you don't matter to me because I promise you, you mean more than you think!"

Dean was so close and I could feel deans hand still on the back of my neck and deans lips were right there, so close to my own. Dean is the one that closes the gap between them, deans lips are gentle and soft and I felt warmth seep through me,

dean pulls away only slightly to catch his breath but I grabs his jacket and pulls him back so our lips are touching once more as the sweet kiss turns a little more heated both of us drunk on the feel of each other, unable to move away and unwilling to try. I moans softly again deans lips and deans uses it to slip his tongue past my lips and map out the inside of his angels mouth, I soon manage to do the same enjoying the new feeling.

Dean pulls away finally panting for air, I look at him, my dean, and I know that everything will be ok because my dean is smiling again.


End file.
